ALL SUMMER LONG
by BrucasEqlsluv
Summary: Sixteen Year Old Brooke Davis is dreading spending a summer away from her friends and all the hot boys that LA promised to bring in. But will the presence of an old friend and two hot brothers who just happen to be her new neighbors, change her mind?
1. Worst Summer Ever

**ALL SUMMER LONG  
Chapter 1  
Worst. Summer. Ever.**

**I'm supposed to be updating not writing another story but I can't help myself! I was listening to "ALL SUMMER LONG" By Kid Rock and this came to me. It's pretty much completely AU. Not sure if I will continue, guess I will see what you all think first. I promise to UD "It' the differences that matter" next!**

**X**

**

* * *

  
**

"UGH! This is THE biggest waste of a Summer EVER!" Louis Vuitton luggage hit the floor with a loud THUD as heeled Jimmy Choo's smacked the carpet in defiance "I still don't get why the hell you had to bring me here" Richard Davis rolled his eyes at his daughter's outburst, it was just one of the many complaints she had made ever since finding out the annual family trip would be spent in Alabama this year  
"Honey, why don't you give this place a shot? It can't be all that bad" Richard Davis was greeted with nothing more than another stomp  
"I for one LOVE Alabama" Nostrils flared in disgust as the younger Davis scanned her mother to see if she was being serious  
"Victoria" The teen spat in a bitter drawl "We live in Los Angeles. LOS ANGELES! People come to Los Angeles to spend their summer, people DO NOT leave Los Angeles during the summer!"  
"You didn't seem to have a problem leaving for the summer when we went to Nassau" Hazel eyes closed for a moment before re-opening with a fiery vengeance  
"Nassau is NASSAU!" she begged her parents to understand "this is ALABAMA! Home of the hicks! Gee Whiz do you think I'll get to go to the cousin swap tonight?" Flawlessly painted lips curled sarcastically at parents who didn't quite seem to grasp the horrific nature of the trip  
"Brooke" a flat warning from a mother who would have been just as happy leaving the teen at home did little to calm the complaints of the feisty sixteen year old  
"I got to take Rach to Nassau, here there are no hot boys, nothing to do and to top it all off I have NO ONE to talk to" done with the argument the raven haired beauty turned in place, ready to go sulk in her room and inevitably call her best friend, Rachel Gattina, to bitch about how horrible her life really was.  
"It'll be better when the Jame's get here" Brunette tresses flew as head and hazel eyes snapped back to Richard  
"Haley's coming?" Brooke excitement over this fact could not be quelled, she had not seen her old best friend in nearly two years. Happy that he had gotten his daughter excited about the trip Richard nodded enthusiastically  
"Yes, I was talking to her father the other day and he mentioned he was also coming for the summer" Dimples fell from a flawless face as contemplation shook the teen  
"Wait, HES coming or the whole family is coming?"  
"I think he said the whole family" A raspy groan sounded, Brooke knew the James, they rarely took the whole family anywhere, having so many girls at varied ages it was hard to get a complete family holiday. Bringing the whole family was not a promise Jimmy James would make.  
"Dad!" Richard chuckled, shaking his head  
"Honey, I know Haley's coming because I specifically remember hearing the squeal of excitement when Jimmy told her we would be here too" A dimpled smile reappeared on the brunettes face as she herself gave a tiny squeal  
"When do they get here?"  
"Tomorrow" Without another word Brooke grabbed her stuff and tore upstairs, suddenly the summer wasn't looking so bad afterall.

* * *

"LUCAS! Stop being an ass and come help me with the luggage!" Breaking away from his thoughts the nineteen year old Scott turned to watch as his younger brother struggled to grab as many bags as possible.  
"I may be an ass but you're a lazy pack mule, dude take a few bags now and then come back" The darker haired Scott scoffed  
"Big bro, you may be an almost college student and all but I know what I'm doing" Just as he finished his sentence the seventeen year old lost his balance, careening to the floor "Ah shit" he let out in pain as his brother doubled over in laughter  
"You know what your doing huh Nate?" Nathan shook his head without another word he picked up the bags he had previously been holding before jogging inside. Lucas laughed again  
"What's so funny?" Blue eyes meet brown as Lucas looked up at his mother who was now standing on the porch  
"Nathan's an idiot" Karen shook her head at her blonde son  
"Well it looks to me he's the one helping out"  
"Yeah well he's younger, he has to be here. I on the other hand am here purely as a favour to you and dad"  
"UH-Huh, we pay all your bills and give you a college allowance then take you on a nice trip and your doing us a favour?"  
"Yep" Brown eyes rolled into sockets for a moment before refocusing on the cocky Scott  
"Well hotshot, I need you to get over next door and ask them if they have any milk we can borrow to tide us over till tomorrow" running a hand through his scruffy blonde locks Lucas chuckled at his mother  
"Yeah, hey there strangers, may I borrow some milk?" he joked "sounds a little cliché dontcha think mum?"  
"Just do it Lucas"  
"Fine, fine but if they tell me to get off their lawn and shoot me with a five inch rifle it'll be on your conscience"  
"I can live with that" The blue eyed basketball star turned in place before heading towards the nearest lodgings. They had rented a place on the lake and honestly Lucas was looking forward to a family summer away from all the hassles of college, although he would never let anyone know that. As he ascended the stairs to the wooden porch of the neighbouring house Lucas stopped in place. There, splayed out across a rickety porch swing was the single most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Tiny shorts did little to hide flawless, tanned legs as a red tank top hugged upper body perfectly. Brunette locks hung in a messy order so that the tresses were everywhere but did not prohibit vision of a face Lucas swore must be that of an angel. Eyes closed in a relax manner the brunette moved her immaculately manicured feet in time with what ever music blared through her ears from the ipod that lay against her toned stomach. Blue eyes were transfixed with the raw beauty in front of them to a point where they were unaware if they could ever look away. That was until a raspy murmur broke the brooder from his perfect silence "Are you just going to stand there and stare or do you want something?" shocked, Lucas stumbled back momentarily before regaining his balance, he watched as the beautiful brunette stood and turned to face him  
"Um, I-" Captivated, Lucas tried and failed to make a coherent sentence, earning him a raspy laugh from his companion  
"Don't worry about it handsome, looking's free... It's touching that will cost ya" Taken aback by her forwardness, Lucas could do nothing but let a goofy grin fall upon his face. Brooke chuckled, she was used to having this effect on the opposite sex "so, do you want something or should I just get back to my music and leave you to your starring?"  
"N-No" Lucas finally piped in, looking down into the depths of the brunettes hazel orbs "uh, were staying next door and I just wanted to know if you might have any milk we could borrow?" Throwing a few locks of hair behind her Brooke scanned the man in front of her. He was good looking, she would give him that. Faded jeans stuck to muscular legs as a simple blue top hugged closely to muscles that Brooke could only assume came from hours of gym or playing some kind of sport. His short, shaggy blonde locks stuck out in all directions coming together to form a cute faux-hawk in the front but it was the eyes of this gorgeous stranger that really stuck with Brooke. Blue, like the ocean and just like their watery counterpart they had a calming effect on the young Miss Davis.  
"WERE staying next door? You and your girlfriend?" On anyone else this question would have rained as an instant grant that they were interested yet Brooke said it with such carelessness that it was very hard to decipher whether she even really cared about the answer  
"No" gaining his confidence again, Lucas smiled "my parents and my brother are with me"  
"Brother?" Brooke's interest was once again peaked yet this time there was no hiding her curiosity. A jolt of jealousy ran through Lucas yet he could not fathom an explanation for it  
"Yeah, my brother. His names Nathan, he's my younger brother" Brooke let her lips form a pout, the way Lucas said it his brother sounded much younger.  
"Okay, so your brother's name is Nathan and you would be?" Surprised that he had forgotten formalities, Lucas extended his hand  
"Lucas Scott" Brooke bit her lip trying to hold back a chuckle at his enthusiasm, she extended her hand before taking Lucas's and shaking it  
"Brooke Davis" Lucas beamed, reluctantly letting the petite hand fall from his grasp when an appropriate amount of time had passed  
"It's nice to meet you Brooke Davis, will you be here all summer?"  
"Unfortunately" blonde eyebrows furrowed, letting the brunette know of his confusion  
"It's not that I don't like it here it's just that I'd rather be back home in LA for the summer, I mean, who comes to Alabama anyway seriously?" Brooke was rewarded with an inquisitive look "Oh, umm sorry, I didn't mean it like that it's just that all of my friends are back home and you know LA is like awesome in summer, I mean all we do is hang out by the pool or at the beach and party and wow does that sound frivolous but it's summer so it's time to unwind ya know?" Lucas nodded, having only understood half of the words said as they were flying at him a mile a minute  
"Don't worry, I get it" Brooke nodded before turning and dashing inside. Lucas was unsure of whether he should stay on the porch or not but before he had the time to contemplate the brunette had reappeared with a bottle of milk  
"Here" she pushed the milk into his hands  
"Thanks" bare shoulders rose into a quick shrug before slinking back down to their rightful place  
"Not a problem, so is there anything else you need?" The blonde could not hide his disappointment that the meeting had come to an end  
"Umm.. I guess not" he was about to walk away when a thought struck him "my brother and I are gonna play ball at the court across the lake in like an hour, you should come"  
"I'll think about it"  
"Yeah, I mean I wouldn't want to distract you from the hard, important things you have to do around here" as Lucas signalled to the ipod in Brooke's hand he couldn't withhold the smirk on his face  
"Fine, I'll come but just so I can whip your ass" Lucas nodded in excitement before turning and nearly tripping down the stairs. Hazel orbs rolled yet Brooke was unable to stop the amused mile that played on her lips "you better hope your better on the court than on the stairs!" Lucas shook his head, granting himself another look at the beautiful brunette before turning to walk away. As Brooke watched him go a dimpled smile broke out along her immaculate face. This summer just keeps getting better and better.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys!

Sorry, I know you all hate AN's so I'll make this quick.

I feel because I have so many stories I haven't been able to update as quickly as I would have liked SOOO, I have decided to focus solely on 3 fics.

ALL stories will be finished eventually but first I need to focus on finishing 3 (Then you guys will get more regular updates ;)

Anyway. I'm letting YOU pick which THREE.

If you can head over to my account page (BrucasEqlsLuv) and vote on (up to) 3 fics which are your favourite and you would like to see updated/finished first. Then I'll check back on the tally and whichever three are ahead, I will make my main priory.

Thanks! And thanks for reading my stories, you guys are awesome =D

P.s. Sorry for anyone who got flooded with updates!


End file.
